Max Angelus
| birth_place = Nuneaton, Warwickshire, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Majik Psycho Steve Stixx | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Max Angelus (August 23, 1986) is an English professional wrestler. Early life Angelus grew up in an uneasy family environment. Not having a mother for most of his early years, Angelus grew up with his sister under their father's care. After spending most of his developing years trying to live up to his father's expectations, Angelus chose to live up only to his own, and over time, became relatively distant from his family. His teenage years also included having great difficulty developing his social skills. During his teenage years, a friend of his, begged him to join him in attending the Hammerlock Wrestling school. Finally, Angelus agreed and this led Angelus on an unexpected career path into professional wrestling. After a training stint at Hammerlock, Angelus continued his wrestling lessons under the guidance of Stixx at the House of Pain wrestling school. Since 2003, Angelus has wrestled throughout Europe and the United Kingdom across various independent promotions. Professional wrestling career European independent circuit (2003-2014) Midlands Professional Wrestling (2003-2006) Angelus debuted in MPW on September 19, 2003 as Nero. His first major MPW event was on October 17 at MPW Countdown 2 Christmas, in a battle royal match won by Edgar Stryfe against Andy Hughes, Jett Black, Mad Mike, Ray and Shawn Hunter and Stiro. Nero wrestled mostly singles matches, carrying over into his work the following year in 2004. He wrestled against such European wrestling names as Leon Lionheart, among other wrestlers. Nero made his second major event appearance at MPW At Holbrooks Festival on August 21, teaming with Andy Hughes to defeat Imperial Dragon & Jetta. He wrestled nine matches over the course of 2005 for MPW, with notable involvement at the September 4 edition of MPW, where he won a 12-man battle royal. On the September 10 edition of MPW, Nero wrestled in a Four-Way Ladder match won by Samurai against Imperial Dragonand White Tiger. Nero wrestled his last MPW match on February 19, 2006 in a Three-Way match won by Samurai against Nero and Quentin Hyde-Styles. Independent Wrestling Federation (2003-2004) Angelus made his Independent Wrestling Federation debut as Nero. He wrestled two matches on September 27, beginning with a Four Corners match won by Captain Carnage against Nero, Assassin and Carbon. He next won a Kendo Stick match against Youngsta Avery. Nero finished his IWF tenure on March 27, with a loss against Jimmy Blade. House Of Pain Wrestling (2008-2010) Nero lost the first two of his early matches in House Of Pain Wrestling, beginning with a tag match with Hatred against the team of Jay Beaver & Kaleb Hughes. His next match loss was against Paul Malen. Nero made his first HOP event debut at SLAM Academy Free For All, defeating Shane Valentine. During 2009, Nero embarked on a title hunt, beginning on January 18, in a Royal Rumble match won by Kaleb Hughes for the vacant SLAM Academy Championship. Nero went on to unsuccessfully challenge Hughes for the title on March 15. On January 24, 2010, debuting as Devon Starr, he wrestled in a battle royal won by LJ Heron. On this same date, he joined Joseph Conners & SC Supreme in defeating Mike Wyld & The Fast And The Fearless (Adrenaline & Paul Malen). On July 25, at the Charity Wrestling Show, under the name Max Angelus, he lost to Nate Colt. This was Angelus' last match for House Of Pain Wrestling. Frontier Wrestling Alliance (2010-2012) Returning to using his previous name Devon Starr, he made his debut at FWA Unsigned, on November 29. He teamed with Chris Botherway & Kaleb Hughes to defeat Bam Bam Barton, Dave Breaks & Joseph Conners. On August 28, 2010 as Max Angelus, he returned at FWA Hope & Glory. At this event, Angelus teamed with Danny Chase & Nick Riley to defeat Axl Rage, Dave Breaks & David Fury. Starting on April 22, 2011, Angelus joined a two-day tour called FWA AT Thorpe Park. During the first night of the tour, Angelus lost to RJ Singh. On the second night, Angelus was defeated by his former wrestling trainer Stixx. On May 28, as part of another two-night tour, Angelus wrestled at FWA At MCM Expo 2011 where he first defeated RJ Singh. On this same date, he teamed with Shane Oldham in a losing tag match against The Bhangra Knights (??? & RJ Singh). On May 29, the last night of the tour, Angelus faced his former trainer Stixx in another singles match, resulting in a double-disqualification. At Night #1 of FWA At MCM Expo II 2011 on October 29, Angelus and Stixx met again in the ring in a third singles match that resulted in Double Count-Out. Beginning in 2012 on March 31 at FWA At MCM Expo, Angelus teamed with Zack Nitro in a winning tag match against Alex Kaos & Johnny Lavelle. On this same date, Angelus unsuccessfully challenged for the FWA Flyweight Championship held by Jonny Storm. Angelus wrestled his last FWA match on the second night of the FWA At MCM Expo tour, where he finally defeated Stixx. Southside Wrestling Entertainment (2012-2013) Angelus made his SWE debut on February 24 at SWE 4Everevolution, where he defeated Nick Riley and Robbie X in a Three-Way match. On April 1 at SWE Risky Business, Angelus defeated Kris Travis. On April 22 at SWE Speed King, Angelus wrestled in an Three Way Elimination match during the Semi-Final of the 2012 Speed King 2012 Tournament. This match was won by Bubblegum, who in addition to Angelus, faced Danny Chase. The following month in May at SWE Notorious II, Angelus won a Money In The Bank Ladder match against Jonathan Gresham and [[Jonny Storm and Martin Kirby and Nathan Cruz and Robbie X. Throughout 2012, Angelus wrestled many notable names from the UK including Stixx at SWE Menace II Society II (defeated by), Mark Haskins at SWE Retribution 3 (defeated by), TNA's Spund at SWE Supremacy (victory) and T-Bone at SWE Raw Deal (a loss by DQ). Nearing the end of 2012, on November 30 at SWE vs. HOP - Ill Manors, Angelus defeated titleholder Stixx for the SWE Heavyweight Championship. He also defeated T-Bone at this same event. On December 1 at SWE Seasons Beatings 2, Angelus retained the title against the challenge of Michael Elgin. Angelus went into 2013 as the Heavyweight Champion from February until June 30 at SWE Notorious 3, where he lost the championship to Stixx. His last match of 2013 for SWE was on November 17 at the SWE Supershow, losing an Eight Man Elimination match. 2014 During 2014, Angelus wrestled for various independent promotions including Leicester Championship Wrestling, Pro Wrestling 4 U, Alpha Omega Wrestling and Full House Wrestling and House Of Pain: Evolution. His last match was on October 17 at HOPE FUTR 2 where he defeated Joseph Conners. It is not officially known if Angelus has retired from wrestling or simply is on hiatus. Personal life Angelus has one sister. He also has a tattoo on his right forearm that reads "The Best Is Yet To Come". In wrestling *'Signature Moves' :*Moonsault :*Double Knee Gutbuster *'Nicknames' :*''"The Good"'' *'Teams' :*Golden Grahams with Billy Graham (as Nero) :*N-Gage with Kyle Gage (as Nero) *'Stables' :*Legion with Bam Bam Barton and Joseph Conners (as Devon Starr) Championships and accomplishments *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' :*SWE Heavyweight Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook *Max Angelus' Interview with The British Wrestling Revival Category:1986 births Category:2003 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:ATTACK! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:British Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full House Wrestling current roster Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:House Of Pain Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation (UK) alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Stars Federation alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Leicester Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Midlands Professional Wrestling alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:Norton British Wrestling alumni Category:P.A.I.D. Promotions alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 4 U alumni Category:Riotgas Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Welsh Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers